Will it be a start of a beautiful friendship?
by LittleMissPatricia.R
Summary: Nick and Miley oneshot.My first fic.


This is my first fanfic. I've been posting on some other sites but this is my first time here. Hope you guys enjoy this; this takes place after the episode, "Me and Mr Jonas". I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters.

-Miley's P.O.V-

I juggled the bowl of cereal full of milk, hoping not to spill it as I walked over to the sofa. After settling down in a comfortable position with my breakfast on one hand and the remote on the other, I switched on the television. "Kim Possible" was showing and I decided to watch it, after all there was nothing else better to watch.

It was the first Saturday morning of summer vacation. Lily was in skate camp while Oliver was staying over at his grandmother's in Florida. I was jailed at home because I had Hannah concerts coming up. It was pretty boring having no activities and having no friends to spend summer with.

Halfway through breakfast, the phone rang. Without thinking I answered the phone with a mouthful of fruit loops.

"Helloohh" I mumbled.

"Err, Hi. Is Ms Montana in?" the person on the other line had a rather high pitched voice which was really familiar. He sounded pretty nervous too. I swallowed my food and picked the phone up again.

"Hello, Hannah here." I answered in my diva-ish style.

_"_Hey Hannah, Its Nick Jonas. Remember me?"

It was Nick! I couldn't help and let out a squeal but I immediately recollected myself and kept calm." Oh of course I remember you anyway what's up?"

"Listen, my brothers and I are having a barbeque tomorrow and I know its last minute but could you come?"

"Well, I'm not doing anything so I guess yeah I could go." I was so excited but my spirits went down when my dad came home from his jog. Everywhere I go had to be reported to him. I wished he'd let me go then my life would be complete.

"Great! It starts at 5.30pm to 6pm. See you there!"

"Yeah, see you!"

"Oh and one more thing, Joe insists that Robbie Ray comes along too."

"That will not be a problem, can't wait bye!" Well at least I wouldn't have such a hard time convincing him to come.

I put down the phone and walked over to the kitchen breakfast table where my dad was having his waffles.

"Daddy, the Jonas Brothers are having a barbeque tomorrow and I wonder if I could go but as Hannah since Hannah was the one invited and not Miley." I put my arm around him and gave him the best puppy look stare.

"Bud, I would say yes only if there was an adult along with you."

"Well Joe wants you to come so there"

"That sounds fair, I really like that boy. Funny kid, cracks me up all the time"

I could go! This is one of the rarest occasions that my dad would let me go. I had to tell lily about this. I sent her a text message hoping she would read it.

-Nick's P.O.V-

Hannah said yes! Wohoo! Hannah Montana would be at our barbeque. I couldn't help but dance around the whole house. Luckily Joe was the only one home and he was sleeping like a pig upstairs. I ran up to my room and rummaged through my closet, I wanted to look perfect for tomorrow. Usually girls would be the one bothering about their outfit but I wanted Hannah to be impressed with me.

"Hey little bro, what are you doing?"

Joe had just appeared at the door of my room; apparently sleeping beauty has woken up. He entered and sat on the bed.

"So is Robbie Ray coming or are you too scared to get Hannah to come?"

"Oh he's coming."

"Good, I bet you're looking for something to wear tomorrow. Well I happen to be in a good mood today so I shall help you out."

Joe may be obnoxious and all but he does have style. He managed to put together a totally cool outfit really fast. I hugged him and thanked him. I was the sensitive one; it was my job to be nice.

-Miley's P.O.V-

Daddy and I appeared at the Jonas Residence at 5.30pm on the dot. I was wearing my green empire cut baby doll dress with my gladiator sandals. Hey, Hannah had to look fashionable, for the press I mean.

We pressed the doorbell and was greeted by the youngest Jonas Brother, Frankie. He was adorable and looked just like Nick.

The barbeque was held at the backyard. I scanned the place to see many celebrities like Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron but no Nick. Moments later when I was walking towards the pool, Nick came into view. He was wearing an outfit which looked alot like something Joe would wear. He looked good anyway. I think he saw me, seeing that he's making his way towards me now.

-Nick's P.O.V-

Hannah looked amazing. She stood out in the whole party. I made my way towards her through the crowd. Joe must have invited all these people, he really lived up to his name of being a party animal. Finally, I was standing in front of the girl of my dreams. Unfortunately I froze and couldn't get anything out of my mouth.

"Hey Nick, nice to see you again." Her voice was just music to my ears.

"Hey Welcome to the Jonas Residence, I'll show you around." We both smiled at each other and went into the house.

This was going to be a start of a beautiful friendship. Or would we be more than just friends?

Author's Note:

I really hope that it was a good try for a first time. I will really appreciate reviews and I hope to improve and get better at writing fan fictions in the future.


End file.
